


Don't Ever Do That Again

by Zenith931



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith931/pseuds/Zenith931
Summary: In which we see why my female Inquisitor has an issue with demons, and people appearing in her dreams -- additionally, why her and Solas don't quite get along.





	Don't Ever Do That Again

The snow fell softly around them, framing their discussion in the heart of Haven. Haven was oddly empty at this time of day. The sun shone brightly overhead, lighting everything dramatically and beautifully as it reflected off of the snowflakes that cascaded down. The snow seemed to appear from nowhere overhead as there were very few clouds in the sky. Those which could be seen were fluffy, cheerful, and without any snow to precipitate down upon them. This didn't strike Aren as odd as she strolled behind Solas.

Solas stopped in his monologue, "...to visit me here... and you not even a mage."

Aren paused, her footsteps halted and the crunching fro the snow halted as she did. "What do you mean?"

"Where do you think we are?"

Slowly the words that Solas spoke pierced her mind and things slowly clicked into place. Before waiting for the full realization, her mouth formed her thoughts, "... This isn't real."

"That's a matter of debate. One best discussed after you... wake up."

Immediately her eyes registered her room back at Skyhold, she sat up with a start, looking around and feeling the things around her to determine their reality. Aren slowly took account of the things around her, the fire that was dying in the hearth, her bow laid carefully on a table, her clothes tossed over a couch... As if waking up from the dream a bit slower, her mind took on the full realization of what just occurred. Solas had visited her in the Fade; in her dreams. Solas had spoken to her, they had had a conversation in her dreams... her dreams.

Like a switch, all the other things cascaded out and the sinister voice of the Envy demon slipped through her head, "I want to know you." In a reflexive shudder, Aren convulsed up and out of the bed as if it scorched her. The image of Haven that she remembered slowly merged with the horrorland of Envy and she heard it again, "I want to know you." A muffled scream escaped her lips, she grabbed the railing to the room that separated it from the stairwell. The scene from Haven slowly rewound and replayed again, Solas' face carefully, calmly explaining the Breach. His eyes locked onto hers and stated in a horrible mixture of Envy and his own voice, "I want to know you."

__

Varric had his feet propped up on a second chair as he scribbled his notes on the latest episode of the novel he was composing. The great hall of Skyhold was quiet, the morning only had just given way to daylight. The fortress was still stirring from sleep.

His eyes flicked up at movement as he watched the Inquisitor approached with a dagger in her hand. Her eyes had a level of murder in them that he hadn't seen before. Her steps were determined and her eyes, while opened, seemed somehow disconnected as if she was seeing something that wasn't the hold. She turned and stormed past him without so much as a glance in Varric's direction.

Recovering from his shock at seeing Aren in such a state, he followed after.

Solas was already awake, shuffling a few things on his desk. He lifted his eyes at the Inquisitor's approach and his expression softened some in friendly greeting. Varric wondered if Solas wasn't seeing the Inquisitor's expression.

The elf was too wrapped up in his statement that his eyes obviously didn't seem to acknowledge the murderous Inquisitor. Solas spoke softly, "That was quite incredible. I didn't think the mark would affect..." 

Suddenly his eyes widened in sudden horrible recognition as Aren didn't even pause in her approach and raised the dagger. The elf raised his arm in defense and caught her wrist.

"Inquisitor!"

Varric charged at Aren and caught her legs, pulling her down on her side and him on her legs. They both fell over on the hard stone with Solas.

Aren started screaming, but it was something neither he nor the elf could decipher in the rage which twisted her words into sounds. Varric crawled over her, pushed her onto her back and sat on her chest. She abruptly ceased her vocalizations and stared at the dwarf.

"Inquisitor!" Varric started, "Aren! What in Andraste's...." He trailed off as he felt her body slowly relax and her eyes seemed to see reality around her. They were still tinged with anger, but she started to see reality again. She spoke his name as if recognizing him from a dream. Varric responded, confused as to what was going on this early in the morning, "Aren, what the heck is going on? Are you alright?"

Aren moved slowly and began to sat up. Varric moved off her and stood up, discretely footing her dagger across the floor as it had been forgotten in the scuffle.

Solas slowly stood up and the Inquisitor's eyes locked onto him with the movement. Her eyes narrowed slightly and Solas raised his hands in apology.  
"Inquisitor, I did not mean to upset you..."

Aren's voice started in a quiet yell, then slowly tapered down to a murderous growl as she wrestled to compose herself, "You visited my dreams! You entered my head... like... like a demon!" She spat out the last word, her face wrinkling in furious disgust.

Varric had no idea what Solas' response was as he softly spoke about the Anchor, the Fade and some other things that Varric had little expertise in. But he slowly started to piece together what happened. The dwarf had been with Aren at Therinfal and had seen her disassociation during the trek back to Haven. He hadn't been able to help her -- no one really could. He tried bringing the issue up to Vivienne, figuring she would have some insight being the resident mage. The woman had just waved him off, stating that everyone handles their first interactions with demons differently. Only after Cassandra had quipped about the Envy demon's actions did he realize how the attempt at possession affected the Inquisitor. Possession now seemed to be some subject that Aren reacted strongly towards and Solas' dream-visit seemed to have tripped that reaction.

With realization he waded into the middle of Aren and Solas, who were embroiled in some very firm discussions. Aren's voiced dripped with fury and Solas' had a level of academic disaffection that held a little confusion, but also wonder at the events which angered the Inquisitor. This wonder angered Aren even more, who reacted only more forcefully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Varric shouted and the two paused to look at him. "Andraste's ass..." He took a breath to sort out his thoughts, "Inquisitor, Solas didn't mean to upset you. He didn't know that would upset you. Calm down." Aren bristled a little at the words, then slowly seemed to back down in her presentation. The dwarf looked over at Solas, "Aren is upset at something that happened a while ago, and... I don't know what you did, but don't ever do that again."

Varric turned, took the Inquisitor's hand and led her out of Solas' chambers, leaving the bewildered elf behind.


End file.
